Trowa's Furry Visitor
by Exapno Mapcase
Summary: A crazy sort of story. It will be funnier to those who have seen the movie Harvey, but go ahead and read it if you haven't. This is my first attempt at a fan fic, so be kind to me if you review it. :)


Gundam Wing: The Episodes You Never Saw  
  
Episode 2935.35XC  
Trowa's Furry Visitor  
  
Part One  
(Our *Heero*, Trowa is just settling down for a nice little nap after a day of killing bad guys, when suddenly he hears a knock at his door)  
  
Trowa: Who's there?  
  
(No answer)  
  
Trowa: I said, Who's there???  
  
(No answer)  
  
(Trowa is very annoyed at this time. He gets out of bed and opens the door. He sees a large, white rabbit standing before him. This rabbit is 6'3 1/2" tall, and wears a plaid vest with a golden pocket watch in the pocket)  
  
Trowa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
(Trowa runs back into his room, screaming as he dives under the covers on his bed)  
  
Rabbit: Good Afternoon Trowa. How are you today?  
  
(This only made Trowa scream louder. He peeked out from under his blankets and saw the rabbit sitting in a chair across from him. He stopped screaming long enough to say:)  
  
Trowa: Who are you?  
  
Rabbit: What name do you like, Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Don't avoid my question! I know your type. Tell me your name before I kill you!  
  
Rabbit: What name do you like most, Trowa?  
  
Trowa: I'm warning you!!!! Tell me who you are and what you are doing here before I blast you into smithereens!!   
  
Rabbit [sees that Trowa is clutching a teddy bear]: What is your teddy bear's name, Trowa?  
  
(Trowa blushes and puts the bear behind his back)  
  
Trowa: Harvey, but that's not important now!! I'm asking the questions here!! Tell me what you want, or get out!!!  
  
Rabbit: Well, what do you know? Harvey is my name too! By the way Trowa, would you happen to have any carrots in your home?   
  
(At this point, Trowa's fear overcomes him and he loses it. He begins to shriek like a little girl and hides under his blankets, quivering. His screams hit such a high note that dogs next door begin to bark. Harvey decides to check the kitchen for carrots)  
*commercial break*  
  
Part Two  
Quatre [knocking on Trowa's door]: Trowa! TROWA!!! Open the door!  
  
Trowa [waking from a restless sleep mummbles]: Whosawat?  
  
Quatre: It's me, Quatre!! Your neighboors were complaining about noise in here, so I came to see if you are alright.   
  
(Trowa slowly remembers what happened to him that afternoon and peeks out from under his covers. He sees Harvey asleep in a chair in the kitchen. Half of a carrot is lying on the table. Trowa, feeling afraid of the rabbit again clutches his teddy bear, wraps blankets around him and over his head, and opens the door.)  
  
Trowa [whispers quickly]: Quatretheresarabbitinmykitchen!  
  
Quatre [misunderstands him]: Catch a thirsty rabid icky kitten? What?  
  
Trowa: No!! [moves out into the hall] There is a rabbit in my kitchen!  
  
Quatre: Then have a pest control guy come get it out.  
  
Trowa: No no no!! It's huge and it talks and it's name is Harvey!!   
  
Quatre: I think you've been into the liquor cabinet today Trowa-  
  
Trowa: No! It's true! Go look he's sitting in a chair in the kitchen! But be quiet, he's asleep!  
  
(Quatre gives Trowa a doubtful look and peers through the door into the kitchen.)  
  
Quatre [turns back to Trowa]: All I see is a carrot on the table. There's no rabbit anywhere Trowa.   
  
Trowa: But he's there!!! He came to my door and he said his name was Harvey and he went in my kitchen and ate carrots!! [grabbing Quatre by the shirt and shaking him] He's real I tell you!!! Real!!!  
  
Quatre: Trowa! Let go! Have you taken your medication today?  
  
Trowa [ignoring Quatre's suggestion]: Maybe he left the kitchen. Go look.   
  
(Trowa pushes Quatre into the room ahead of him and cowers behind him, clinging to the back of his shirt)  
  
Quatre [turning around, trying to pull Trowa off of him]: Trowa, can't we talk about this? Stop pulling on my shirt!  
  
Trowa: No!! Just walk into the kitchen and tell me if you see him!  
  
Quatre [sighs and walks into the kitchen]: No, there are no rabbits in here. Satisfied?  
  
Trowa: He could be anywhere. Check the closet.  
  
Quatre [opens the closet]: Trowa, this is riddiculus.   
  
Trowa [he has turned white and is trembling]: Is he in there?   
  
Quatre: No!! There isn't a rabbit in your closet!! Let... go... of... me!!  
  
(Quatre finally grabs hold of Trowa and pulls him off of the back of his shirt.)  
  
Quatre [shaking Trowa by the collar of his shirt]: Pull yourself together man!! You probably had some weird dream while you were taking a nap! Why don't you have a nice cup of tea and calm down?  
  
Trowa: Alright, I guess that would be okey dokey.  
  
(Quatre is beginning to worry about his friend because he has never heard him say okey dokey before. He sets Trowa down in a chair in the kitchen and starts making him tea.)  
  
Quatre: I think all this war and fighting is getting the better of you. You need a vacation so you can relax and be away from all of this.   
  
Trowa: Yeah, You're probably right. [Quatre hands him a cup of tea]   
  
Quatre: Can you imagine? A talking rabbit in your apartmeant? That must have been one strange dream Trowa!  
  
Trowa [dazed, laughs nervously]: Yeah, fancy that.  
  
(Neither of them mention the carrot on the table)  
  
~Three Days Later~  
  
(Trowa has just walked into his hotel room after a nice day at the beaches of Florida. He kicks off his sandals and sits down in a cozy chair.)  
  
Trowa: Quatre was right, I needed a vacation. [laughs to himself] Ha! Rabbits!! Ha ha ha h-  
  
(Trowa stops laughing. He has spotted a carrot lying on the table in the kitchen.)  
  
Harvey [from behind Trowa]: Hello Trowa.  
  
Trowa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
